


7 am

by losestelia



Series: BROKEN CLOCKS [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, having some not so soft hours, some soft sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: all I got is these broken clocks I ain't got no time just burning daylightit's still love





	7 am

Hyojin gives up at 7 am.

He gives up on the childish thought that sleep would just come to him if he laid still enough. He slithered out of bed reluctantly with a pathetic grumble at his aching muscles. At 7 am the rain pitter-pattered against the window dully echoing down the hallway. At 7 am Minkyun’s long gone for his meaningless job.

Hyojin, a fool, thought maybe he would stay.

He’s cold as he stands in the sad shadows stretched across the room. Shivering slightly under one of Minkyun’s comically large bag like hoodies. Maybe in an alternate universe, he was still warm in his bed. Maybe in another universe, it was noon and he wasn't a cold ball of anxiety. Its dark at 7 am, Hyojin finds, stumbling over cat toys and stray shoes. Minty, the oldest of his and Minkyun’s 5 cats, lounged undisturbed on top of the fridge, not flinching as lightning glistened over her black fur.Hyojin decided he should shower, even if he already felt clean. Showering in the morning seemed like a normal thing to do.

Hyojin found normal comforting. He found no reason to close the bathroom door to an empty house, the cats liked the steam anyway. He pulled the hoodie over his head half doing his usual criticism of his physique half trying to get a grip on reality.He traced the shallow bite marks over his shoulders and the wine colored handprints on his hips.

He looked like a crime scene.

He traced the tender spots and smiled to himself. Or at least he thinks he smiled. It was too early in the morning to have any control over your body.

Unlike Minkyun he likes to keep the water below boiling point. Just enough to make the room look like a college party, just enough to make the details of his body in the mirror a blurry silhouette.

It’s 7 am so he doesn't try to pretend he’s doing anything more than sitting on the porcelain basin of the tub, letting the water pound out the thoughts in his head. He feels like he’s gotten some wack ass amnesia. Like when you see someone from a long time ago and you can't really remember who they are or what they said, you only remember how they made you feel. It’s like that Hyojin supposes. He wonders why he let it happen. He wonders why he didn't just sprint to his room and close the door.

Minkyun would have respected whatever he did, they’d pretend it didn't happen like they always do. It’d be normal as normal can be when you live with Park Minkyun.

It’d be watching black mirror late at night, it’d be playing with the cats, it’d be saturday morning pancakes in the afternoon. Not at 7 am. He didn't know if he had feelings for Minkyun, he didn't know if he’d made a mistake. He had no idea what he would do when Minkyun came home. Ignore him? Kiss him? Smile and act like he forgot the whole thing?

All of those sounded somewhat appealing.

Even if he hadn’t been nearly drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol. He wouldn't deny it, everything he did he wanted. His muscles unwinded under the spray, he stretched out before standing breathing in lungfuls of steam before turning the shower off.Sure enough Rose and Bin sat on the counter purring as they warmed themselves in the clouds of warmth. Hyojin dragged the towel loosely over his skin, avoiding the red marks in fear they'd disappear. He put some mint lotion over the bruises on his hips, pulling the hoodie back over his head. He ruffled Bin’s fur before turning out the light and waddling to the living room. He wonders what time the rain had died down, or when Minty had retired to the beanbag chair.

Hyojin flopped onto the couch fishing the remote out from the cushion, clicking the ‘on’ button turning to face the screen. He glances at the big heart-shaped clock that hung lamely above the tv set. It was a homemade housewarming gift from Changyoon, meant to be funny he supposes. Changyoon was never too good with his hands, Hyojin noted the protruding nails that drew several drops of blood from Minkyun when he’d hung it on the wall.

 That was 3 years ago, when he and Minkyun had just started living together.

 Well, not together-together, just some dudes sharing a nice apartment in their small college town. Dudes that shared something that from a distance could possibly be considered a kiss at midnight January 1st 2016. Dudes that could never let that moment go for a week afterward. Dudes that have given up on pretending they use the second bed in their apartment for anything more than their cat’s toys. Dudes that got drunk last night and let somethings slip. Dudes trying so hard to pretend the flower petal marks up their skin are figments of their imagination.

But they're real.

They're so real.

Maybe he’s overthinking this. Why does sex have to mean anything? Why does it have to be this big grand event? Why can't he just forget about it, he made a mistake. That’s it right? A laugh track knocks him out of his thoughts turning his attention to the tv. Full House is on. Hyojin fucking hates Full House. Something about the big happy smiling family learning from their mistakes and overlooking hardships in favor of bonding and shit. Something about it pisses him off. Because it’s not that easy as a big family hug to fix everything cause life fucking sucks.

No that's not it, life doesn't suck.

He sucks.

Hyojin runs a hand through his wet hair and lets out a forced sob. He feels like he should cry, you cry when things get difficult don’t you?

Full House had taught him that much. The dumb opening credits song reaches its cheery chorus.

_Everywhere you look, everywhere you go_

_There's a heart, a hand to hold onto._

“No, the _fuck there isn't_ .” Hyojin stands big globs of tears leaving his eyes. “Its cold and I’m alone, I don't want to be here. I want to take everything back.” Hyojin gets on top of the couch, much to the distaste of minty. Who can probably see up his hoodie. He lets out a heavy, low yell. Minty runs down the hall into the second bedroom. “ _It’s not that simple_.”

_There's a face, of Somebody who needs you_

_Everywhere you look._

“I just fucked with the only fun thing in my life, I screwed up and I don't even _remember_ why. Well, I do, you couldn't comprehend Saget you're brains the size of a walnut. I’m in an empty house actually my house is full of cats John Stamos what do you know? Dumb bastard.” Hyojin laughed to himself rubbing his cheeks. “We fucked and now I’m fucked up how poetic is that?” Hyojin sits back down on the couch pulling the hoodies hem to his feet. “He’s gone, man. He left and he’s gone and I don't- I can’t-

“Hyojin?”

Minkyun’s voice sounded like he was smiling.

“I understand yelling at Stamos, he’s a cunt. But Saget, really? What’d the poor nerd do to you?”

Hyojin whipped around to face Minkyun who stood at the end of the hallway his pearlescent blonde hair sticking stubbornly to the left. He held a particularly fluffy Minty in his arms, she purred happily as Minkyun patted her softly.  He wore gray joggers and a huge t-shirt with the sleeves cut off that read ‘surely not everyone was kung-fu fighting’. Hyojin always hated that shirt. “Why are you yelling at Full House, it’s like 4 in the morning? That's my hoodie isn't it?” Hyojin just continued to cry without saying anything. Minkyun stays by the wall letting Minty jump from his arms and scurry off. He looked cautious, like Hyojin might explode. “You okay? Wanna talk about it?”

That could have meant a million different things. A million different ‘it’s.

“I- which-” in true romance drama fashion Minkyun pulled him to his chest, Minkyun felt solid and real against him. It was all reality. A reality that assaulted Hyojin’s senses with the intensity of it. With the memory of it. “It’s okay, you don't have to. You can keep yelling at Full House if that's what you want.” Minkyun sits with him on the couch petting Hyojin’s hair with a dimpled smile.

Hyojin squints through bleary eyes at the clock

It reads 7:00.

Had no time passed?

“What time did you say it was?” Hyojin croaked through an unused voice.

“About 3:40 or something, why are you even up so early?”

The clock must’ve stopped.

It’ll be forever 7 am.

Hyojin doesn't answer.

_When you're lost out there and you're all alone,_

_A light is waiting to carry you home._

“Kyun.”

“Hmm?”

“I hate Full House so fucking much.”

Minkyun reaches for the remote and turns the volume down to a dull murmur behind the drumming in Hyojin’s chest. Minkyun pulls tighter and Hyojin misses when he could just pretend it was 7 am. When he pretended to be normal at the world's most normal time of day.

_Everywhere you look._

Now he has to face Minkyun who could probably see all the marks on his legs, he could see his work. Hyojin wondered if he was smiling about it too. Minkyun places a kiss over Hyojin’s wet blob of hair. Maybe everything would be alright.

“I know, baby. I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the new hyokyun vlive got me in my uwus  
> inspired by how much i hate fullhouse
> 
> song in the summary is~  
> broken clocks-sza


End file.
